Jurassic Letter
by Karb3ar
Summary: Rod, one of Alans sons has became one that studies fossil, just like his father. He is now 18 and is in the Canyons studying fossils, Kree gets a letter but it says its for Rod. One peek..Rod wouldn't notice.


Rod was in the Grand Canyons in Arizona, chisling the rocks for fossils and none have been found yet. Kali, also a 18 year old, came up and patted him on the back and a smile was on her face. He turned quickly with a puzzling look on his face and she had the look on her face that she found something..found something that was like..a fossil. She couldn't speak for awhile but finally the words came blurting out "We found something! but we cant figure out what it is, come on!!" She tugged at his arm and then trotted over the the wide hole and jumped in, waving her hand toward herself for Rod to come in. Rod slid down and then wiped off his dusty pants. He looked at her,still, with a puzzling look on his face and then looked foward. Rod's eyes got wide with awe. There in the dust seemed to be a large fossil..not like a elephant or giraffe kind of fossil but a Tyrannasouras Rex. He ran up to it and started wiping it all off, it would take a few weeks but it was worth it. Five more crew members' came over quickly with brushes and they helped. One of them was Kree and she was the youngest of the group. Kree was 14, and she just turned into that age today and she loves dinosaurs. Kree was never intrested in them at first but somehow she started to like them. She excitedly said to her father, Greg, who was sitting by her, "What do ya think it is?Looks like a T-Rex." The 30 year old man shrugged and went back down to brushing and then he answered back to her,"Don't ask me Kree, ask Rod." his eyes were kept on the sweeping of the fossil and he coughed as the dust entered his mouth. Kree got up and walked over to Rod, then tapped him on the shoulder and then said, "Rod, what do you think it is?" Rod looked up and then back down "Well it looks like a T-Rex, yep pretty sure it is." She grinned and walked back to her father and went back to sweeping. She thought to herself 'I wonder what it was like when dinosaurs were alive' . Suddenly there was a rumbly noise down the canyon trail and it was a green SUV. It stopped and a person walked out with a letter, he had a frown on his face and walked right up to Rod then stoppped. Rod, for a few moments, kept on sweeping but then looked up and slowly got up. He then spoke with a question in his tone" Do you need something, Sir?" The tall man in a black suit pulled down his sunglasses and handed Rod the letter, and spoke in a plain tone " I was told to deliver this to you." With those words he shook hands with Rod and walked away. Rod just scratched his head and then walked back to where he was sitting and Kalli asked " What is it?" He looked at her and shrugged then he answered" Some kind of letter..I will read it later but i need a drink." Kali grinned and watched as he got up and as he walked to the trailor. Kree watched Kali, she could tell Kali like Rod..she had that lovey look in her eyes. She chuckled then spoke with a laugh in her voice "You like Rod dont you?" Kali looked at her and raised a brow then went back to sweeping the dust. Kree stopped chuckling and got up to see the quiet huge letter. She slowly picked it up and went to her and her dad's trailor and went in. Kree patted off the dust on her pants and pladd shirt then opened the letter slightly. Her thin fingers lightly went under it and slid across, hopefully not to tear anything. She opened it, and took out the letter..it said ' The Jurassic Park, invites you to the new island..Hirago R. which you and six more friends or your family may come along. We hear that you are a dinosaur expert and we would like you to be on this island that was heard to have dinosaurs and we would like you to examine it and see if there is. Like we said..we hear that you are a expert....' the note went on and one and her heart started thumping rapidly. She almost screamed but she didn't, she just breathed then stuffed the not back in the envolope and ran out and put it back where it was. Kree sat by her father again and started to sweep quickly.Oh, this is going to be fun.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first one, it may be bad but its the first time i've writin a story..so please tell me about it! i wanna know if it is good or bad..


End file.
